Exercise machines are well known, and many different designs have been previously suggested or developed, that employ the use of weights, pulleys, chains, cams, pneumatic, hydraulic, or electrical systems, to to transmit resistance, and facilitate exercise programs.
Prior existing exercise machines, which advanced the exercise art, particularly those that applied external microprocessors to control the exercise movement, relied on upon valves, regulators, and other structural differences to provide exercise resistance, control, and data feedback. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,676 to Ariel, 4,063,726 and 3,902,480 to Wilson, and 3,869,121 to Flavell.
These exercise devices provide only the means for passive resistance, and do not provide an active resistance modality, particularly in the negative (eccentric) phase of the exercise motion.
Further, these previously existing exercise machines do not provide a self-contained, internally integrated microprocessor control system for multi-mode exercise. Another distinct disadvantage of the prior art, is the lack of "user-friendliness" and an easy to use command input device, which distinctly limits the layman's use of these machines.
Thus, there is a need for an exercise machine that provides the user with any combination of active or passive resistance modalities, along with a simplified operational format.
Four general modes of exercise resistance have been recognized, and are incorporated into the design of the present invention. These modalities are: Isometric, isokine tic, isodynamic, and isotonic.
Isometric exercise resistance involves the musculr exertion of force against a stationary load, and allows for the maximum effort of a specific number of muscle fibers dedicated to a muscle joint angle. Since no motion occurs, the only by-product of this type of muscle contraction is heat.
In isokinetic exercise, the muscle exerts force against a load or resistance factor which follows a predetermined velocity pattern, independent of the force applied. Isokinetic exercise is considered to be the most likely accepted and safest form of exercise for rehabilitation. The isokinetic resistance form is a passive modality.
Isodynamic exercise is similar to isokinetic exercise since it is passive, and restricts the velocity of movement in proportion to muscular exertion. Isodynamic exercise allows acceleration(s) to maintain constant force.
Isotonic exercise allows the muscle to contract as it works against a fixed form of resistance or load. Isotonic muscle exercise is divided into two phases: 1. Positive (concentric) phase, involving the shortening of the muscle fibers. 2. Negative (eccentric) phase, involving the lengthing of the muscle fibers. Scientific research indicates that the negative phase is capable of greater muscular force, than the positive phase. Isotonic exercise can take both a passive and an active form.
By interfacing the microprocessor controlled electro-mechanical system described herein, to any given framing means, any combination of the four resistance modalities i.e., isometric, isokinentic, isodynaic, and isotonic, can be employed, including split-phase positive/negative resistance loads.
With appropriate programming and sensing means, the microprocessor system can react to the position and forceof the user within microseconds, thereby allowing the use of any existing exercise modality, and to display any parameter of such exercise as bio-feedback to the user.
This integrated exercise machine offers a wide range of exercise modalities as well as a simplified means to implement such programs, and thereby insures the maximum efficiency and effectiveness of the exercise, along with optimum user motivation.